Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Remember Buffy and Angel walkin' through da sewer in IWRY? Stop the eppy there, that's where this fic begins.


TITLE: Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Remember Buffy and Angel walkin' through da sewer in IWRY? Stop the eppy there, that's where this fic begins.   
SPOILER: IWRY.  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Asshole Joss owns all. Stupid brilliant bastard that he is. The song belongs to Chris Issak. It's from Eyes Wide Shut, but we'll pretend it's not. g  
DEDICATION: To Krissy, for sending the lyrics and inspiring this idiotic fic g   
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Buffy asked Angel as he led her through the sewer tunnels.   
  
"Yeah. We couldn't find the demon, so the important thing is to find Cordelia and Doyle. They can help with the research. Then, if you wanna..."   
  
"Leave?" Buffy guessed. "Why are you always trying to get rid of me?"   
  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you." he said defensively. "I'm just...."   
  
"Scared?" she guessed as he pointed to a ladder and she started going up its rackety steps. "I'm scared too. I'm terrified of everything anymore, Angel." she wound up in a dark hallway. She waited for him and followed his lead to a door that locked from the other side. He pulled it open and they entered the bar.   
  
"They're over there." he pointed.   
  
"Angel, wait." she grabbed his arm. "You have to listen to me."   
  
"I have to tell them." he pulled away and went to the bar where he found his friends.   
  
"He's passed out," Cordelia pointed to the slumped over half-demon beside her. "Will you buy me a Coke?"   
  
"Two Cokes," he told the bartender, wanting to get one for Buffy. "And four shots of the strongest thing you got."   
  
The guy grinned at Angel and put four tiny glasses in front of him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked when she joined them after having been to the bathroom.   
  
"Getting drunk." Angel threw back one, then two of the shots. "If you have a problem with it, I don't care."   
  
Buffy was fuming. She stared at Cordelia who shrugged and then smiled. "He ordered you a Coke."   
  
Buffy took the glass and drank some of it before noticing a Kareoke stage in the back of the bar. She prayed it wasn't turned on and then, much to her disgust....   
  
"Is this thing working?" some drunk guy asked, walking on the stage and holding up the mic.   
  
"For fifty bucks it is." the bartender replied.   
  
The guy came over and gave him a fifty dollar bill. The guy flicked a switch under the bar and music filled the room.   
  
A few minutes later, the drunk guy was performing 'Walk Like An Eqyptian' and dancing like he was one of the Bangles.   
  
"I'm afraid," Cordelia pulled Doyle off the barstool and let him fall to the floor so he'd wake up. "Let's go."   
  
They left and Buffy stared at Angel, taking Cordy's seat. "How many shots have you had?"   
  
He threw another back. "Not enough."   
  
Buffy decided she had nothing better to do and decided to observe. She watched him throw back several more shots before he was content. He went up to the stage, grabbed a mic and began singing without music. He was terribly off-key and Buffy was completely impressed.   
  
  
//Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing   
  
You ever love someone so much you thought your little heart was gonna break   
  
In two?  
  
I didn't think so  
  
You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get you lover back to you?   
  
I wanna hope so  
  
You ever pray with all your heart and soul just to watch her walk away?   
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Feel like crying, feel like crying.   
  
You ever toss and turn your lying awake and thinking about the one you love?   
  
I don't think so  
  
You ever close your eyes your making believe your holding the one your   
  
Dreaming of?   
  
Well if you say so  
  
I hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, she'll   
  
Go  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Feel like crying, feel like crying.   
  
Ohh. Feel like crying, feel like crying  
  
Ohh, feel like crying, feel like crying  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing\\   
  
  
Angel took a bow and only Buffy clapped. He staggered across the room and then fell in her arms. "I love you, Buffy." he mumbled. Then he passed out.  



End file.
